


I deserve it - No you don't (ger.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Men Crying, Other, Pain, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Self-Harm, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sickfic, throwing up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Wenn alles schief läuft, wenn nichts mehr funktioniert und man nichts mehr erreicht, egal wie sehr man sich bemüht, dann gelangt man irgendwann an den Punkt an dem man einfach zusammenbricht.Ich habe diesen Punkt erreicht. Trauer, Angst, Selbsthass, Scham, SCHMERZ.Es ist zu viel. Es ist alles zu viel.Ich brauche Hilfe...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I deserve it - No you don't (ger.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I deserve it - No you don't (engl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674571) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> You can also read it in English ♡ ↑
> 
> \- !TW! -  
> Sickfic + Diese Geschichte enthält die Themen Depressionen und Selbstverletzung.  
> Bitte, bitte nicht lesen wenn es euch triggert! 
> 
> Ansonsten: Please enjoy it und lasst mir auch gerne eine Rückmeldung da. Es würde mir viel bedeuten.

_**Kageyama:** _

Ein Knall folgt dem Anderen, werden lauter, aufdringlicher, unerträglicher. Ich kann die Welt vor mir verschwimmen sehen. Mir ist schwindelig. _Kotzübel_.  
Ich komme zum Stehen - den Kopf gesenkt - und halte mir den Arm über den Bauch, verkrampft, in der Hoffnung es würde mich davor bewahren mich jeden Moment über den Boden der Turnhalle zu übergeben.

"Kageyama, ist bei dir alles ok?"  
Zögernd hebe ich wieder den Kopf und schüttel ihn langsam verneinend, als ich Sugawara auf mich zukommen sehe. "Mir ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich schlecht. Darf ich vielleicht eine Pause machen?" Meine Stimme ist leise, verunsichert.

_Kein Wunder, dass es mir schlecht geht._

"Schon in Ordnung. Am Besten gehst du direkt nach Hause." Der Silber-haarige mustert mich einen Moment. "Schaffst du es alleine, oder möchtest du, dass dich jemand begleitet? Ich könnte-"  
"Nein schon ok." Unterbreche ich ihn, bevor er noch mehr sagen kann. "Ich schaffe das. Danke."  
Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich von meinen Teamkameraden ab. Ich kann die verwirrten und besorgten Blicke in meinem Rücken förmlich _spüren._ Aber ich ignoriere es.

_Ich habe es verdient._

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, schleppe ich mich in Richtung des Clubraums.  
Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Mein Kopf drückt.

_Das Training lief katastrophal. Schon wieder. Egal wie viel ich übe. Es ist meine Schuld._ _Ich habe es verdient_ _._

Ich steige die Treppen nach oben und gehe den Gang zur Tür des Raumes hinunter, anschließend trete ich ein. Auf direktem Weg steuere ich auf meinen Turnbeutel zu. Beginne in ihm zu wühlen.

 _Ich werde Schuld sein, wenn wir das nächste Turnier verlieren. Alle sind so gut, geben sich so viel Mühe. Und_ ich _vermassel_ _alles_. _Ich habe es verdient._

Meine Finger - sie zittern leicht, was mich ein wenig beunruhigt - bekommen ein graues Stofftäschchen zu fassen. Ziehe es heraus, drehe mich um und begebe mich in Richtung der Duschen wo ich mich in die einzige Toilettenkabine einschließe. Ziehe den Reißverschluss der Tasche zurück.

_Warum schaffe ich es einfach nicht? Warum bin ich so schlecht? WARUM? Ich übe. Jeden Tag. Ohne Pause. Und trotzdem..._  
_Ich habe meine Strafe verdient. Ich habe es verdient._

Ich bekomme einen kleinen, silbern metallenen Gegenstand zu fassen und hole ihn heraus.  
Eine Rasierklinge.  
Das Zittern meiner Hände wird stärker, als ich meine Sporthosen ein klein wenig herunter ziehe und meine Hüfte betrachte, welche bereits mit feinen, rot-braunen Schnitten und Narben geziert ist. Muss schlucken. Mein Magen dreht sich um.  
_Bitte nicht kotzen..._  
Ich führe die Klinge auf eine noch freie Stelle zu. Setze an. Warte ab. Das sanfte Gefühl des kühlen Metalls auf meiner Haut hat einen beruhigenden Effekt auf mich. Ich weiß was auf mich zukommen wird. Kenne es.

_Es ist meine Schuld, dass unser Team so zu kämpfen hat. Es ist MEINE Schuld, dass Hinata nicht mehr richtig trainieren kann. Dass er leidet._  
_Deshalb habe ich dashier verdient. Die Schmerzen sind meine Strafe. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass ich besser werden muss. Um jeden Preis._

Dann drücke ich zu. Es brennt, es sticht, es _schmerzt_. Presse die Augen zusammen, beiße mir auf die Lippe, höre aber nicht auf. Ich ziehe durch. Langsam schneidet die Klinge durch meine Haut. Hinterlässt das vertraute Gefühl, das ich mir - wie absurd es auch klingt - herbei gesehnt habe.  
Anschließend nehme ich die Klinge wieder beiseite und öffne die Augen. Beobachte stumm, wie aus der feinen Linie kleine Tropfen aufsteigen, bis sich zu viel der roten Flüssigkeit gesammelt hat und - von der Schwerkraft angezogen - beginnt an meiner Hüfte herunter zu laufen. Am Ende trifft der Tropfen auf meine Sporthose und beginnt sie in Blut zu tränken.  
Nun führe ich die Klinge erneut auf meine Haut, drücke, ziehe durch.  
_Nochmal._  
Wiederhole es, zucke vor Schmerz zusammen, halte die Luft an, ignoriere es, mache weiter.

_Es tut mir Leid ihr alle. Ich verspreche euch weiter zu machen. Und wenn es nichts bringt dann..._

Ich halte inne. Bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich mit den Gedanken abgedriftet bin. Starre auf meine Haut.  
Ein überwältigender Brechreiz überkommt mich, lasse mich auf die Knie fallen, packe den Klodeckel und schaffe es noch im letzten Moment ihn zu öffnen, bevor es dann passiert. Mein Magen verkrampft, Tränen quellen aus meinen Augen. Mir wird Schwindelig.  
Es dauert nur ein paar wenige Minuten, bis sich mein gesamter Mageninhalt in die Kloschüssel entleert hat. Es dauert längere Zeit, bis ich wieder zu Atem komme und mich beruhigt habe.  
Als meine Atemzüge wieder ein wenig gleichmäßiger geworden sind greife ich nach dem Toilettenpapier und beginne es an meine offene Wunde zu drücken. Augenblicklich saugt es sich mit Blut voll. Werfe es in die Kloschüssel. Greife nach dem nächsten Bündel Papier.

Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sich die Blutung verlangsamt hat. Ich wage es garnicht erst einen zweiten Blick auf die Schnitte zu richten.  
Sicherheitshalber lege ich nochmal ein paar Lagen Papier auf die Wunde und ziehe anschließend, ganz vorsichtig damit nichts verrutscht, die Hose wieder hoch an seinen Platz.  
Zurück im Clubraum ziehe ich nur mein Oberteil und meine Schuhe um, bevor ich anschließend den Raum und zum Schluss auch den Schulcampus verlasse.  
Langsam, träge, tragen mich meine Beine die Straßen entlang. _Irgendwo hin._ Denn ich will noch nicht nach Hause.  
Mein Kopf ist leer. Mein Körper ist leer. Eine leere, tote Hülle. So fühlt es sich an. Nur der Stechende Schmerz an meiner Hüfte erinnert mich daran, dass ich noch am Leben bin.

_Ich habe es verdient. Ich habe es verdient..._

Immer, immer wieder hallen diese Worte in meinem Kopf nach.

 _Ich habe es verdient. Ich habe es verdient.._.

"Hey, pass doch auf!"  
Zucke erschrocken zusammen und starre den mir fremden Jungen an, der soeben an mir vorbei gestolpert ist. Ein weißes Jacket, blaues Hemd, braun karierte Hosen.  
_Ich kenne diese Uniform..._  
Hebe meinen Blick und betrachte das Gebäude das sich vor mir aufbaut. Rötliches Abendlicht erhellt das Gelände. Ich erkenne es sofort. Die Aoba Jōsai.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beginne ich weiter zu laufen und trete durch das große Tor der Schule.  
Das Gelände ist riesig. Wie zu erwarten von einer so berühmten Eliteschule.  
Ich schlendere weiter in Richtung Turnhalle. Ignoriere die fragenden Blicke. Ignoriere die Schmerzen.

_Ob Oikawa heute da ist? Ob er noch trainiert?_

Die Turnhalle kommt immer näher. Von drinnen ist das laute Knallen, Aufprallen, eines einzelnen Balles zu hören.  
Egal wer da drinnen ist, er scheint auf jeden Fall alleine zu sein.  
Schleiche auf die große Doppeltür zu, wage einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein.  
Und ich hatte Recht. Dort ist Oikawa. Einen Ball in den Händen, die Augen geschlossen, hoch konzentriert. Dann öffnen sie sich wieder. Er atmet sichtbar aus. Seine nächsten Bewegungen sind schnell und so sicher, als wären sie bereits sein Jahren perfekt einstudiert. Er wirft den Ball in die Luft, nimmt Anlauf, springt ab, holt aus und donnert den Ball schlussendlich mit einer atemberaubenden Kraft auf die andere Seite vom Netz.

Ich wage einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Halle. Er bemerkt mich. Auf seinen Zügen bildet sich ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was willst du hier?" Kurze Stille. "Mich ausspionieren, weil's bei dir nicht läuft?"  
Trete nun ganz in die Halle und schließe hinter mir die Tür. Schotte uns von der Außenwelt ab. "Nein und ja."  
"Was denn nun?", fragt mich der Kapitän und wischt sich ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn.  
"Ich will dich nicht ausspionieren. Aber es läuft in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht sehr gut..." Richtung Ende wird meine Stimme immer leiser. Mein Herz schlägt fest und stark in meiner Brust, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem schwach. "Ich brauche Hilfe."  
Meine Augen sind auf mein Gegenüber gerichtet, seine braunen Augen starren zu mir zurück. Fragend, genervt.  
"Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du dich mehr auf den Shrimpy einlassen musst. Wenn du meinen Rat nicht in die Tat umsetzen kannst, dann-"  
" _NEIN!_ " Oikawa zuckt sichtlich zusammen. Meine Muskeln spannen sich an und meine Augen beginnen zu brennen. Der Schmerz sticht erbarmungslos an meiner Hüfte. "Ich brauche _Hilfe. Bitte..."_  
Mit einem Mal kann ich fühlen, wie etwas feuchtes meine Wangen herunter läuft.  
_Weine ich etwa?_  
Beschämt presse ich mir die Hände auf die tränenden Augen, senke den Kopf. Meine Schultern beginnen zu zittern, als ich krampfhaft versuche diese überwältigende Welle von Trauer zu unterdrücken. Doch es ist nutzlos. Ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer nach dem Anderen entkommt meinen Lippen. Es ist mir peinlich, aber ich kann es nicht unterdrücken.  
"Tobio-chan?" Die Stimme ist mir überraschend nah. Sie klingt... verwirrt, verunsichert.  
Lasse meine zitternden Hände sinken und hebe den Kopf. " _Bitte hilf mir Oikawa_. _Ich_ kann _nicht mehr. Bitte."_

Für einige Momente passiert garnichts mehr. Bis auf mein Schluchzen ist kein einziges Geräusch zu hören. Oikawa starrt mich einfach an. Der Ausdruck purer Verwirrung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Mein Puls rast und ich habe Angst. Wovor weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich kann meinen gesamten Körper erbeben fühlen. Langsam beginnen sich meine Arme zu bewegen. Augen immernoch fest auf mein Gegenüber gerichtet. Sein Blick folgt meinen Bewegungen. Mit der linken Hand hebe ich mein Shirt an, mit der Rechten ziehe ich Jogginghose und Papiertücher ein klein wenig nach unten.  
Meine Tränen hören auf zu fließen.

Plötzlich weiten sich Oikawas Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich drastisch. Von Verwirrung zu purer Angst und Panik. Ich kann sehen wie er scharf die Luft einzieht.  
" _Tobio_ _! Was_ _zum-_ _"_  
Noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann hat der ältere einige Schritte auf mich zu gemacht und seine Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Berührung lasse ich meine Hände wieder locker woraufhin der Hosenbund zurück schnellt und auf die offene Wunde trifft. Der heftige, aufkommende Schmerz lässt mich heftig zusammenzucken und entlockt mir einen lauten Schmerzschrei.  
Erschrocken lässt mich Oikawa wieder los.  
Hastig korrigiere ich die Position der Hose wieder, doch der Schmerz pulsiert weiter und frisches, tiefrotes Blut beginnt wieder aus der Wunde zu sickern. Im Augenwinkel kann ich beobachten wie Oikawa panisch durch die Halle sieht, bevor er mich anschließend am Handgelenk packt und in Richtung eines Raumes zerrt. Ich folge ihm stolpernd und finde mich nur wenige Momente später in einen der Umkleiden wieder.  
"Hinsetzten."  
Werde auf eine der Holzbänke gedrückt und nehme - eher weniger freiwillig - Platz.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Wehe du bewegst dich auch nur einen _Millimeter_."  
Nicke zögerlich. "Ja ok." Meine Antwort kommt sanft, kaum hörbar. Absolut kraftlos.  
Ich sehe Oikawa hinter einer Ecke verschwinden und nur kurze Zeit später wieder mit einem Metallkasten in den Händen zurück kommen.  
"Los zieh die Hose runter, wir müssen das sofort behandeln."  
Starre ihn überrumpelt an. "A-aber -"  
"Kein Aber. _Hose runter_."  
Ich gehorche, stehe kurz auf - die Schmerzen lassen mich die Zähne zusammenbeißen -, ziehe sowohl Hose, als auch Unterwäsche so weit runter, damit die Wunde vollständig zu sehen ist und setze mich anschließend wieder hin. Beobachte wie sich Oikawa vor mich kniet, den Kasten öffnet und nach ein paar Sachen kramt. Er holt einen Verband und eine Schere heraus, schneidet ein langes Stück ab, faltet es einige Male und legt es dann auf die Wunde. Zucke zusammen. Beiße mir auf die Lippe.  
"Du musst jetzt Druck auf die Wunde ausüben, bis ich den Verband angelegt habe. Verstanden?"  
Nicke. "J-ja..."  
Wie bereits angekündigt beginnt er dann den Verband anzulegen, fordert mich nach kurzer Zeit dazu auf, meine Hand weg zu nehmen und beendet dann seine Aufgabe. Langsam erhebt er sich wieder. Sieht auf mich runter. "Ok fertig. Ich werde jetzt einen Arzt rufen gehen."  
" _NEIN! BITTE!_ ", greife nach seinem Handgelenk. Halte es eisern fest. " _Bitte nicht. Bitte Oikawa!"_  
Sehe zu ihm auf. Er sieht zurück. Sein Blick ist ernst.  
"Damit ist nicht zu spaßen Tobio. Das ist _ernst._ "  
"Ich _weiß,_ aber-"  
" _Du_ hast mich doch um Hilfe gebeten. Ich werde dir helfen, aber dann musst du dich auch darauf einlassen." Er macht eine kurze Pause. Ich wage es nicht auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben. "Wenn du Glück hast musst du dich nur einige Zeit schonen. Sei vernünftig."

_Das aus seinem Mund zu hören..._

Nicke geschlagen. "In Ordnung." Lasse sein Handgelenk wieder los und lasse meinen Blick sinken. Höre, wie Oikawa etwas aus einem Spind zu holen scheint, anschließend den Raum verlässt und kurze Zeit später kann ich vor der Tür seine leise Stimme hören.

-OoO-

Stumm starre ich an die sterile, weiß gestrichene Wand vor mir. Lasse meinen Blick über die Möbel wandern. Den grauen Arzttisch, den Computer, die Tastatur, einen Stapel Papiere, Ordner.  
Neben mir sitzt Oikawa. Seine Schulter ist an meine gepresst und er hält eine meiner zitternden Hände, streichelt beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.  
"Tobio?"  
Ich reagiere nicht. Blicke weiter geradeaus.  
"Warum hast du das getan? Läuft alles wirklich _so_ schlecht?"  
Zucke zusammen. Diese Frage wollte ich definitiv nicht hören. Wie bereits so oft an diesem Tag lasse ich meinen Blick zu Boden sinken. Mein Inneres ist durchwühlt von einem Gefühlschaos bestehend aus Angst, Leere und Scham.  
"Ja. Ich... ich habe es nicht anders verdient."  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", Oikawas Stimme ist unerwartet ruhig. Seine Ruhe wirkt auch beruhigend auf mich.  
"Ich halte unser Team auf. Ich alleine bin schuld daran, wenn wir verlieren. Ich bin allen nur ein Klotz am Bein. Ich bin nutzlos. Ich habe es verdient."  
Ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Dann ein leises auflachen. Mein Blick schnellt augenblicklich zum Älteren. Auf seinen Lippen liegt ein sanftes, und doch trauriges Lächeln.  
" _Nein hast du nicht_." Er sieht zu mir rüber. Seine braunen Augen wirken sanft und beschützerisch, wie die eines älteren Bruders. " _Ich, ich, ich._ Hast du es etwa schon wieder vergessen? Man steht zu sechst auf dem Feld. Das Team mit den besseren sechs Spielern gewinnt, nicht das mit dem besseren Zuspieler. Wir Zuspieler haben zwar eine wichtige Rolle, sind Dreh- und Wendepunkt jedes Angriffs, aber ohne die Angreifer sind wir nutzlos."  
_Das weiß ich..._  
"Wenn du Mal schlapp machst, dann sind deine Teamkameraden da um es wieder auszugleichen. Du vertraust ihnen doch, nicht?"  
Nicke einmal. "Ja."  
"Na also." Vorsichtig legt er einen Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich näher an sich. Nur zu gerne nehme ich die wohlige, schützende Wärme in Empfang.  
"Niemand ist perfekt. Ich bin es nicht, du bist es auch nicht. Jeder hat ein paar schlechte Zeiten, wenn nichts so klappt wie es soll. Aber wenn du nicht aufgibst und weiter machst, dann wird es eines Tages klappen. Und _egal_ wie lange das dauern wird, bis dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wird dich dein Team unterstützen. Du bist nicht alleine Tobio."

Es passiert schon wieder. Tränen bilden sich in meinen dunkeln Augen und beginnen meine Wangen hinunter zu perlen. Ein lautes Schluchzen lässt meinen Körper erbeben und ich klamere mich verzweifelt - nach Halt suchend - an Oikawas Oberteil.  
Ich kann fühlen, wie sich eine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf legt und sanft durch meine Haare streicht.

"Du schaffst das, Tobio-chan. Ich glaube an dich."


End file.
